The heat exchange unit disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-164216), for example, is conventionally known as a heat exchange unit which is provided with two heat exchangers inside thereof and can be used in two attitudes, including an attitude in which the heat exchange unit is vertical and the two heat exchangers are parallel in a horizontal direction, and an attitude in which the heat exchange unit is horizontal and the two heat exchangers are parallel in an up/down direction. Such a heat exchange unit may also use heat exchangers in which fins and flattened tubes are used, a fin communicating part being formed on one side of the fins, and notches for insertion of the flattened tubes being formed on the other side of the fins.